There are various techniques known for determining abnormality in tissues. Of these techniques, those that are most relevant to the present invention are techniques in which there is detected an increase in blood within tissue that is abnormal. While such techniques have advantages in and of themselves as compared to other methods, they require testing of the abnormal tissue itself, which may be difficult to detect. Further, such methods are usable only after the abnormality is sufficiently large, such as a cancerous tissue.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a variety of advantageous optical techniques for assisting in the distinguishing between possible adenomatous and hyperplastic polyps, particularly using optical measurements, early in the development of the abnormal tissues themselves.